webster_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Topher Potter
Topher Potter started the series on the first episode of season three on Webster and was main character from season three to season four. Topher is the friendliest person you will come across and tends to have a positive outlook on life. He is always there for people when they need them but sometimes this drags him into other people’s complicated drama. Topher is best friends with Houston Nicholas and good friends with Sam Burge, Heather Watson, Macy Gonzalez, Devin Piper, Dustin Rivers, Garrett Davenport, Jess Arnold, Kali Royce and Robin Rzewski. Character History Season 3 Topher is first seen in episode Sweet Nothing (1), as a senior. He makes a quick appearance at Danny's back to school party. Heather sees him and says that he's cute, foreshadowing their relationship. In How to Love (2), Sam Burge has just recently broken up with her longtime boyfriend Devin Piper and she runs into Topher. They become fast friends and she invites him over to her house. They play video games and have a great time. However Sam asks Topher to have sex with her and Topher knows that she's only doing this to get over her break up and he tells her that he couldn't do that to her. In Family Portrait (1), Topher sees Heather crying in a empty classroom. Heather can't hide her feelings anymore and reveals to Topher that she was raped. Topher and Heather friendship becomes closer but Heather makes things awkward when she kisses him and walks off. Topher starts to worry about Heather when she starts acting out and comes to school drunk. In Poker Face (1) Poker Face (1), Topher and Macy are questioned by their friends involving Heather's behavior during the school year. Macy wants to tell everyone what has been going on but Topher insists that she needs to tell them on her own. Heather with the support of Topher and Macy decides to reveal to her friends that she was raped. Topher is proud of Heather for working up the courage to tell her friends the truth and they start dating. In You Get What You Give (1), Topher finds out that he will have to repeat his senior year and Heather wants him to have an amazing year so she suggests that he runs for class president. Topher is reluctant but decides to give it a shot. This doesn't go well when he finds out that Sam is also running. Topher decides to throw a party to sway his classmates to run for him. The party gets wild when Sam's sister Chastity starts acting out. Sam is furious at Topher for running and for her sister being at the party after having a hard school year. Topher apologizes to Sam for everything and he ends up winning class president. Topher asks Sam if she'll be his vice president and she accepts. Topher and Heather try convince Macy to go to prom despite not having a date. They tell her that they'll be her date. They actually have fun at prom but drama starts when someone brings a gun. After that situation has calmed down Topher and Heather convince Macy to ask her ex-boyfriend Miller to dance. Trivia * He is the third main character to not speak on the first episode of the season they debuted on. * Along with Houston, he is the first person to repeat a grade. * He is the first male class president of the series. * Heather and Topher is the third relationship to end during the summer. * Topher is the first person on the series to be forced into a relationship. * He is first character to have started and ended more than one relationship in the same season. Relationships * Heather Watson ** Start Up: Poker Face (2) (318) ** Break Up: Two Weeks Prior All in My Head (1) (401) *** Reason: Unknown * Robin Rzewski ** Start Up: Pompeii (1) (409) ** Break Up: Treat You Better (412) *** Reason: Topher decided to finally break up with her after not really wanting to date her in the first place. * Sam Burge ** Start Up: Two weeks before Not a Bad Thing (417) ** Break Up: History (421) *** Reason: Topher knew that Sam still liked Devin and didn’t want to be her rebound. Category:Character